The magazine messup
by FireyDragoness
Summary: Joey sees something that changes everything. But has he got the wrong end of the stick? Yugi and Yami are never present to help but how will Kaiba deal with this change? JK some YYY
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know new story and I haven't finished the others, I'm just doing updates now. Promise! Have fun and promise it'll get better then this first chapter.

Summary: Joey sees something that changes everything. But has he got the wrong end of the stick? Yugi and Yami are never present to help but how will Kaiba deal with this change? J/K some YY/Y

I thought you were different.

Joey stared down at the magazine in front of him, that woman looked exactly like the one he'd seen hang around with Seto recently. Blonde, long legs, excellent figure, yep that's her and the thing that he didn't like, and knew would happen, was that the front page cover showed them in a very passionate lip lock. Joey decided finally after two hours of thinking and staring at that said picture that it was time he left. For good.

Joey walked to Seto's bedroom and collected his stuff into bags and down the corridor again to Mokuba's room. He opened the door and looked in, "Mokie, I'm going away for a while, a long while and I might not come back, but you can come visit whenever or how ever long you like ok?"

"Why Joe?" the pre-teen asked, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Because it appears your brother no longer loves me and has turned straight." A tear seeped from Joey's eye but he turned away and walked down to the front door. Before he reached it, the door opened and Seto Kaiba appeared with said blonde behind him. Joey walked straight passed him and out the door

"Joey what's with the bag… where are you going?" Seto asked emotions devoid from his voice, along with his face. Joey looked back at him with a blank look before opening the boot of his Mustang before slamming the door and turning back to answer.

"Have a look at the front page of every magazine in town. Nice photo you might agree, but personally it think it's disgusting." He took from his pocket the magazine he had been reading and threw it on the ground in front of the pair in from of him, "I wonder what Mokuba will say when he finds out what happened, I mean he's lost the only one who's ever seemed to properly care for him."

Kaiba stared at the magazine as Joey got into the drivers seat and wheel span out of the gravel to the front gate of his now ex boyfriends mansion. Kaiba gasped as he realized what happened and stood there trying to figure out what to do. He looked to his own car and then the blonde beside him who had helped him realize he loved Joey more then anything. She nodded and he ran to his car, jumped in and sped after Joey but by the time he was on the road Joey was gone and Kaiba instantly lost heart. He drove back and locked himself away in his study.

Joey drove to his long locked apartment he dumped off his stuff and drove over to Yugi and Yami's apartment. He knocked on the door as he finally let the tears fall, Yugi opened the door and saw Joe crying, "hey Yug' what you been up to lately?"

He wiped his eyes and pulled his smaller friend into a hug. I missed you bro."

"You know Joey; I might get jealous if you continue to hold my hikari like that." Deep voice said from behind the door, Joey smiled and clapped his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Hey man, nice to see you too." Joey smiled and walked into the apartment uninvited, he removed his shoes and smiled, "you boys got anything sweet, tooth rotting and delicious in the house?"

They nodded and went to the kitchen to their stash of sugary substances, just for these occasions. Joey smiled as they piled the food in front of him. It was gone in half an hour, "you guys are the best"

Not only had Joey finished the food but he'd told them something of what had happened. Yugi and Yami smiled and lead Joey to a spare room so they could keep an eye on him.

Ooooo hope this is totally original isn't something I've read yet, but I've been working on this in my head all day and I needed to get it out. It should be good, once it gets moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next instalment also not very long but I'm working on it! I'm also working on making chapters longer, not working very well but it's getting there.

Yugi and Yami watched their friend from the doorway, he had zonked out after the sugar wore out of his system, but they had to wake him up, it was school and they weren't sure how he was going to take it, Yugi walked forward slowly. "Joey, Joey, wake up Joey we have school and you still need to go get your stuff."

"Ok Yug' I'm coming." Joey sat up, he looked awful to both Yami and Yugi, they thought about suggesting staying where he was but they knew he had to do this and he already looked like he had quit. Joey was soon out of the house to his own, changed and back to school. He already wanted to leave. He sat in class, early for once and his ex sat at the front of the class and didn't seem to register the fact he was there. Joey sighed; this was going to be one long day.

"Hey Joey, I didn't think you'd show up, you looked rather awful this morning, all that sugar do you in?" Joey nodded and laughed; he nodded and hugged his best friend.

"yeah Yug' it was a nasty wake up this morning after so much sweet stuff yesterday, I'm never eating that much again." He watched Tristan walk up.

"Yeah whatever, man, you always say that, it never happens." Tristan laughed and so did the rest of them. Duke smiled his hand in Tristan's. Joey's face fell for a sec but he caught it before anyone noticed.

Seto Kaiba watched the geek squad from a mirror placed cleverly on his magazine, he watched Joey and sighed, he didn't seem effected. Or so Kaiba thought until he saw the slight fall of his ex's face, it didn't last long a split second at best but he still saw it. All he wanted to do was run over there and explain everything, and he knew the longer he waited the more Joey would believe Seto was straight. But Joey was wrong, the picture must have been taken when Helena tested him on whether he really was gay, he didn't want to say that he was having second thoughts about his sexuality. It would have caused more strife but it hurt even more this way then if he had said something to Joey. He sighed and hid his mirror as he continued to listen to joeys hyper voice, man did he want to run over there.

He got up and walked over there, "um Joey can I talk to you?"

"Fuck off Kaiba, I don't ever want to talk to a wanker like you ever again, get it?" Joey hissed as he plonked down in Tristan's lap, much to Duke's disagreement, "Tristan honey tell the big money steeling, bitch kissing man to go away, he's making me cry."

Joey's voice was that of a child's and he cried crocodile tears as he heard Tristan say to Kaiba, "you heard him why don't you leave my poor male mistress alone?"

"You don't know what you're getting in the way of Taylor." Kaiba hissed as he made to drag Joey away. Yami made sure he didn't, before anyone could blink Kaiba was on his front across Joey's desk with his arm bent awkwardly behind his back, he whispered so no-one could hear, "you come near him again and I'll kill you, you're your own fault for breaking Joey's heart, now deal with it."

He let Kaiba go and Kaiba walked away as he looked to Joey with a pleading look, but one look from the pharaoh and he was sure he didn't want to get involved. He sat at his desk and pulled out his laptop onto the desk. To Helena he typed, 'hey, I can't do it, Yami won't let me and Joey looks like he's happy, I know he isn't but he's gotten from me the very good façade thing. I miss him, you're probably blaming yourself at this point but its ok I don't it's my own fault for ever doubting myself. Seto'

He sent it and closed the top he banged his head heavily down with it willing himself dead.

Joey watched from his seat, "guys tell miss I came down ill I don't think I can take much more of this, to those that don't know meet at mine after school I'll explain. Miss you all kays."

Joey walked out the door; Seto watched and walked out the opposite door, before going after Joey. He ran behind him and caught his wrist, "Joey wait please"

"No Kaiba, leave me alone, please." Joey wrenched his arm from his ex lovers hand, gave a pleading look, but Kaiba wasn't going to listen to what any of them said.

"Ok stop, I did willing kiss her but it was because I doubted myself not you… that's not helping that is it?" Joey shook his head and sniffed, "please Joey, listen to the story, please."

"No Kaiba." Joey continued walking away, tears falling from his eyes as he walked away.

"I love you Joey." Kaiba shouted after the blonde. Joeys faced turned pained as he steeled it and turned to Kaiba.

"Well I can't love you; you took that away when you doubted what we had." Joey walked away not seeing the CEO's face, if he had he may have thought twice about walking way. Seto Kaiba cried, he cried like a Kaiba shouldn't cry sobs and all.

Joey hid around the next corner he walked around, and he too cried. He sighed and headed home to his dads, it was time he faced what had been coming to him. He walked in threw the door and to his dads chair to find his dad passed out.

"Dad, hello dad, um I knew you wouldn't want to miss out punishing me so I woke you up." Joey's dad nodded and looked at his son.

"Good boy Joey, now how's that scar on you back?" he asked as he roughly turned his son and lifted his top. He saw the scar that he had etched in when he had found out about his son's sexuality, it read, 'fag'. He smiled and nodded, "ok Joey, I guess you learned you lesson you can go about you business but old rules apply ok?"

Joey nodded in shock but wasn't one to argue. What he didn't know was his old man was planning the punishment of a life time.

Ooooo I wonder what that is. And what about this nice shit from his dad, and what about Kaiba will he find out in time or has he given up? He never got to see the scar on joeys back, in fact he doesn't know about the beatings in the past. What happens when Joey starts limping again, he knows it isn't just confidence. Ooooo I said too much already.

YamiFirey: yes don't give away the story! I mean its not like its going to help get reviews…. Speaking of which, please, please, please review or ill have a broken hearted author to deal with, god what she'll make me do……

Firey: oi shush koi, you know you love it! looks innocent

YamiFirey: looks scared err…. Um moving on, review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took me so long.

Chapter 3

Joey limped, not walked, limped up the steps into his classroom, his father had been harsh about his punishment for running away, being gay all that but he had taken it like he used to. But this limp was almost 2 months going and he was starting to get a bit worried about it. No one noticed, or so he thought.

Kaiba noticed when he was in, which in the last month was enough to hand in work. He hadn't been in preferring to hide in his study or room. But he did see that no matter how much Joey tried to hide his injuries it just made it shout louder to the CEO. Yugi and Yami, had noticed they didn't say anything because the last time they'd seen this happening Joey had just disappeared, no matter how hard they'd tried to find him Joey just hadn't been able to be found.

Joey skipped Japanese and meandered down the corridor towards the door, his limp at its full capacity because no one was around. He didn't really care anymore, his resolve for wanting to live was no at an all-time low. He hadn't seen Seto for he didn't know how long but it felt like years. And right now he didn't care less.

Of course the time of not seeing Seto seemed of come to an end, the said brunet leaned against his black Dodge Viper. Joey just hung his head and tried to steady his walking until he was out of reach from the CEO. No such luck.

"Don't try to hide it pup, I can see you limping, also I can see the bruises under your collar." Joey sighed and fell or rather collapsed of the bottom steps to the main door of the school. Seto sighed too, he hated to see Joey like this, if this hadn't been for him Joey would be happy and would have hopefully have been his completely but he wasn't with now and it was all Kaiba's fault, "this is my entire fault."

"not your fault mine, I could have gone anywhere but back with him, you don't want to know what my punishment for running away from him and being gay was. I don't even wanna think about it." Kaiba almost cried, almost, but he didn't and Joey stood, and walked on down the street ha had reached a conclusion he couldn't stay here and talk to Seto, no matter how much it would help him because in the long run it wouldn't.

"Joey, please I want you to come back with me, if only to get away from you fucking father, this is my fault in the fist place and I want to sort it out but I can't do that if you don't want too." Seto walked after the blonde absently locking his car as he followed at the blondes pace, "please Joe, I love you."

"that used to mean something to me Kaiba, but I'm not so sure anymore, my dad says he loves me yet he rapes me and beats me like a dog that's done something wrong, you said you loved me yet you doubted that love and went and kissed some bitch just to prove it to yourself. Serenity says she loves me but how can she when she can't see me anymore because my mum found out what my dad was doing to me." Joey ranted if only for something to say against that welcoming phrase that reassured the blonde pup that the CEO of Kaiba Corporation still held something for him. Kaiba gasped as Joey spoke so freely of what was happening that if he wasn't so good at handling his emotions he'd be a wreck by now and was wondering how Joey was really coping under that well learnt front that was more unbreakable then his ever was.

"please Joey, I'll beg if I have to but please we can even forget all your clothes, I'll buy you a whole new set and ill never ever doubt what I feel for you is real. I know you wouldn't believe me but really I do truly love you." Joey stopped limping down the road as he listened to the blonde. He wanted so bad to believe the brunet that he came up with a plan.

"ok, here's the deal, if you can find me some proof that she was only there to help you and not appease what you weren't getting from me then I'll come back no questions asked. But I am not leaving anything behind."

"deal, oh so gracious deal" he was happy he would finally have his puppy back!

Hope you love it read, read, read and hopefully there reviews I so openly crave will come through…even if they don't the hits will do.


End file.
